Tema musical de My Little Pony
La Canción de Inicio 'es la única canción (aparte del ending) que aparece en todos los episodios de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, aparece justo después del prologo de cada episodio y en el caso de las segundas partes de los episodios dobles aparece justo después del resumen del episodio anterior, es la primera canción de todos los episodios, exceptuando Fiesta Para Una y Cura Mágica y Misteriosa en los que Telegrama Musical y Mañanas en Ponyville, respectivamente fueron cantadas antes. Fue un tema propuesto por Daniel Ingram con la letra de Lauren Faust. Cuenta con las voces de los seis personajes principales. Una versión abreviada con instrumentos de la canción se reproduce en los menús de la serie de DVDs y versiones modificadas de la reproducción de la canción en algunos comerciales de juguetes de la serie. Letra Español (Latino) My Little Pony, My Little Pony Aahh ahh ahhh… 'Sparkle (My Little Pony) Me preguntaba qué era la amistad (My Little Pony) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar Dash Aventuras Pie Diversión Rarity Es fuerte y fiel Applejack De gran corazón Fluttershy Ser amable Sparkle Es la solución La magia lo hace aún mejor Por que es My Little Pony y Por siempre habrá una gran amistad. Español (España) My Little Pony, My Little Pony Sparkle (My Little Pony), Antes no conocía la amistad (My Little Pony) Pues la magia es algo tan especial Dash Aventuras Pie Diversión Rarity Un real corazón Applejack Leal y fiel Fluttershy Compañero Sparkle Para compartir Ésta es la magia, ésa es la amistad (My Little Pony) Los amigos ahora ya conocéis Versión 2° Temporada Una versión rematerizada de la canción apareció en Lección Cero. Tiene cuatro cambios. Rebecca Shoichet, la voz de Twilight Sparkle volvió a grabar la canción, los instrumentos suenan más alto y tiene un cambio ligero en la animación. Aparece una estación de tren un tren de vapor-motor pasando por Ponyville con las Cutie Mark Crusaders sentadas en el último vagón y Derpy asomándose por dos ventanas. El cuerno y el mapa de la Princesa Celestia brillan con color amarillo. En el doblaje latinoamericano, las voces de las Mane 6 se agudizan más, tanto en el opening cómo en la serie. Español (Latino) My Little Pony, My Little Pony Aahh ahh ahhh… Sparkle (My Little Pony) Me preguntaba qué era la amistad (My Little Pony) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar Dash Aventuras Pie Diversión Rarity Es fuerte y fiel Applejack De gran corazón Fluttershy Ser amable Sparkle Es la solución La magia lo hace aún mejor Por que es My Little Pony y Por siempre habrá una gran amistad. Español (España) My Little Pony, My Little Pony Sparkle (My Little Pony), Antes no conocía la amistad (My Little Pony) Pues la magia es algo tan especial Dash Aventuras Pie Diversión Rarity Un real corazón Applejack Leal y fiel Fluttershy Compañero Sparkle Para compartir Ésta es la magia, ésa es la amistad (My Little Pony) Los amigos ahora ya conocéis Versión 4° Temporada En este opening de la cuarta temporada, Twilight Sparkle cambia de Unicornio a Alicornio junto con Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, el Señor y la Señora Cake, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Snips, Snails, la Abuela Smith, Big MacIntosh, la Alcaldesa, Zecora y Photo Finish que es quien toma la foto para la Princesa Celestia quien aparece a su lado la Princesa Luna al leer la carta que le envía Twilight. También cambia cuando está Fluttershy y va aparece Discord en la ventana de su casa. Español (España) My Little Pony, My Little Pony Sparkle (My Little Pony), Antes no conocía la amistad (My Little Pony) Pues la magia es algo tan especial Dash Aventuras Pie Diversión Rarity Un real corazón Applejack Leal y fiel Fluttershy Compañero Sparkle Para compartir Ésta es la magia, ésa es la amistad (My Little Pony) Los amigos ahora ya conocéis Personajes cantando En varios episodios, se pueden oír zumbidos, silbidos y tarareos de la canción de inicio como en El Boleto Extra, Fluttershy aparece limpiándole la casa a Twilight Sparkle con sus amigos mientras tatarea la canción. También en Una Amistad Malhumorada, Spike tararea la canción mientras lleva rollos antes de que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash lo asusten. En el episodio La Aventura del Ave, Fluttershy le enseña a la mascota de la Princesa Celestia a hacer tarareos con la canción. En ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! , cuando las mascotas están a prueba, el Murciélago toca las copas haciendo la melodía del intro. En Twilight's Kingdom, Part 2, mientras que las chicas obtienen el Rainbow Power , suena la cancion de inicio de fondo. Versión ampliada La siguiente versión es una versión extendida del tema principal. Se incluye como una de las tres canciones incluidas en "My Little Pony Animated Story Teller" un animatronic, un peluche de Twilight Sparkle. En el futuro se supone que es una versión de dos minutos. Una versión instrumental de una parte del juego.pueda ser el intro de la 4th temporada. My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amisad: Discover The Diference. thumb|300px Letra (inglés) :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :What is friendship all about? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Friendship is magic! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies :And it's such a wonderful surprise :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me :When danger makes me want to hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side :Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy :For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye :A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by :And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me :Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time :A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine :We'll make it special every time! :We'll make it special every time! :(My Little Pony) :What a wonderful wonder friendship brings :(My Little Pony) :Do you know you're all my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends! Equestria Girls En la pelicula Equestria Girls se grabó una versión. En esta versión aparece los nombres de los escritores, editores, etc. en la versión con ponis y los nombres de los actores de voz que hacen las voces de los personajes en la versión humanizada. El tema se vuelve a mezclar en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Español Latino Sparkle :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh ... :My Little Pony :Me preguntaba qué era la amistad :My Little Pony :Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :My Little Pony (eco) :My Little Pony :Me preguntaba qué era la amistad :My Little Pony :Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :My Little Pony (eco) :Es la solución :La magia lo hace aún mejor :Por que Hoy... :Y por siempre habrá una gran amistad Español España Sparkle :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh ... :My Little Pony :Me preguntaba qué era la amistad :My Little Pony :pero vuestra magia me hizo brillar :My Little Pony (eco) :My Little Pony :Me preguntaba qué era la amistad :My Little Pony :Pero vuestra magia me hizo brillar :Por que lo mejor que tengo es vuestra amistad Véase también *Versiones Internacionales en:My Little Pony theme song sv:My Little Pony signatursång de:My Little Pony Titellied no:My Little Pony signatursang Categoría:Canciones